


My Wives and I

by PinkRathian799



Series: Kyalin Works [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: Just some short one shots of a poly Lin/Kya/Izumi
Relationships: Izumi & Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Izumi, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Kya II/Izumi
Series: Kyalin Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	My Wives and I

Izumi turned her head at the sound of the door, her lips spreading into a smile.

"Hey babe." She said when Lin walked in, groceries in her hand.

"Hi," Lin replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"Wheres Iroh?" Lin asked, setting the things on the counter.

"At work, he said he'd be back by six."

"And Kya?"

"Who knows." Lin chuckled, following Izumi to the TV.

"Did you get it to work?" The earth bender asked.

"No. But, it does look good."

"It'll look better when we can turn it on." Lin replied. Izumi stuck her tongue out, going back to her tinkering on the TV. 

"I have an announcement!" The two of them turned to Kya as their wife made another dramatic announcement.

"Are you going to tell us or are you going to stand there with your arms in the air?" Lin asked.

"I thought you'd have better reactions. Anyway, look what I found at the flea market today." They gathered at the counter while Kya pulled three ceramic mugs from a bag, a bright grin on her face. Izumi leaned over them, excited to see what had gotten Kya all riled up.

"Ta-da!" Kya said, flashing them the labels. The cups were three different colors, one blue, one red and one green, each corresponding to their nations. What was really supriseing was the words engraved on each of them.

"My wives and I." Izumi read aloud with a grin.  
"Kya these are amazing!" She kissed the waterbender, pulling her in by the waist.

"Cheesy," Lin added, "but nice. Thank you." Kya beamed, satisfied with her wives responses. 

"Wheres the kid?" Kya asked, looking around.

"At work," Izumi told her. "He said he'd be home by six."

"Agh. I miss having him around." Kya said. "Ah well, I'll bother you guys until he gets back."

"You could help Izzy set up the TV," Lin offered, using Izumi's pet name.

"No way. That thing scares me. But, I'd be honored to watch." Izumi laughed, making her way back to the set up. She muddled with the wires, hoping that plugging in one of them would work. Lin and Kya were putting the grocies away, Izumi smiled at their light bickering. She never imagined herself here, a house in the suburbs, with not one, but two wives. She found herself tangled in the cords, falling onto her feet with a sigh.

"Whats wrong babe?" Lin asked making her way over.

"I'm stuck." Lin cracked a smile and Izumi brushed. Lin was steely, firm, but when she was soft... it made her feel special. She was one of three people who saw Lin like this. It was an honor, sje thought. Lin began to untie her, biting her tongue in concentration.

"Kinky." Kya said, walking over with three filled mugs in her hands.

"Ha. Ha." Izumi replied, stressing an arm out that Lin had freed.

"Izzy where did you get all these wires?"

"They were in the box."

"What box?"

"The one in the garage." Lin laughed, shaking her head.

"I meant to use the ones in the TV box. You know because they fit with the TV..." Izumi frowned, breaking free of the electrical clutches.

"You could've been more specific." She said, taking a seat next to Kya on the sofa.

"I'm sorry. Here." Lin took all the wires, putting them back into the plastic bin. She reached her arm into the cardboard box of the TV, pulling out two metre-long cords. Izumi watched as she plugged them in, amazed when Lin hit the remote and it turned on to a cooking channel.

"Oh my God. Lin, you did it." Kya said, leaning in closer.

"Look at that picture." Izumi said.

"I know you guys find this stuff boring, but we could've had this for the last three hours if you had listened." Izumi blushed, taking up her mug. Lin sat on the other side of her and she tried not to focus on Lin's arm outstretched across her shoulder. 

"So, " Kya said, taking the remote.  
"What are we watching?"

"Something funny." Lin said.

"No, I vote scary." Izumi said. Lin glared at her. Izumi cracked a grin, knowing all to well who the one to scream at a scary movie was. 

"Scary works." Kya said, flipping on The Shining.

"What about 'thanks Lin or sure we'll watch what you want you set up the TV'" Lin muttered.

"Lin, shhh. The movie is on." Kya said. Lin glared at her, but there was grin there, Izumi could see it. She kissed Lin on the cheek, causing the earth bender to look at her.

"What was that for?" Lin asked.

"I don't know.. I just, I love you. Both of you." She exchanged a kiss with Kya who wasted no time pulling a blanket over the three of them. Theh snuggled in with their tea, at 3 in the afternoon watching the Shining. Some things are just meant to be.

__________________________________________

Izumi huffed, letting her hair down, only to put it up again.

"Izzy, why are you sighing? I can hear you from out here." Lin said, entering the bathroom.

"I'm having a bad hair day."

"You look amazing no matter how you put it."

"It just... it won't stay up." She groaned. She had inherited her father's scruffy, untamed hair. She was able to keep it a bay when she was young, her mother was amazing at putting in Maru-Mage bun, but Izumi was not so talented, so she left it down, securing only a portion of it at time with the fire nation crown. 

"Want me to do it?" Kya asked, peeking her head out of the shower.

"Huh?"

"Yeah come on, it'll be fun. I don't know a lot about fire nation styles but you could point me in the right direction or I could work something watertribe for you." Izumi looked in the mirror at her knotted mess.

"Lets do it." She said. 

"Okay so the article here says to go under the last fold." Lin directed, looking of Kya's shoulder at Izumi's hair.

"This one?" 

"No the other one."

"But this is the last one I did."

"You started on the left so you have to keep that linear."

"I dunno, Lin. We've come this far I don't want to start over again."

"You guys it's not a big I can-"

"Shut up, Izzy." Kya said, "I mean. Sorry, Iz, we want to do this for you, I just need to concentrate. Are you sure it's that one Lin?"

"My gut tells me yes." 

"Going with your gut... and... oh my god. I think... okay, Iz, we are almost done."  
Izumi smiled, she didn't have the heart to tell them she needed this done hours ago. They were having too much fun... and besides, having her hair done for a few days was well worth spending time with her wives.

"Hey mom," Iroh said, coming out of his room.   
"can I go Po's?" 

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Come stand in front of me so I can see you." Iroh sighed, walking into her line of sight.  
"You're dressed awfully nice."

"Mom please."

"What I didn't say anything."

"You insinuated."

"Iroh, what did I insinuate."

"Awwe, do you have a date?" Kya asked through her teeth. 

"Yes but please don't be weird about it."

"Why would I be weird about it? You're going on your first real date it's every mother's dream. I wish I could see more than your legs to remember this moment." Iroh squatted and she reached her hands up to his face.

"Go have fun," she said, "and no staying out to late. And please, be a gentlemen don't make me get your grandfather."

"Zuko and Sokka will talk from dusk to dawn about respect women." Kya added, "believe me you don't want to be a part of the lecture."

"Kya, stop scaring him, go have fun. Call if you need anything. I don't think we're going anywhere today." Lin said. Iroh stood up, straightening his blazer.

"Thanks, mom's." He said, "I'll be back by 10."

"I'm holding you to that!" Izumi shouted after him.

"They grow up so fast..." Kya said.

"I swear if you're trying to make me cry-" Kya's laughter echoed throughout the house.

"Izumi, you're not going to believe this." Lin started. "But I think we did it."

"Really?" 

"Yup, go one, give it a look." She stood up gently, walking to the bathroom mirror and admiring it.

"Its... beautiful." She said. "Thank you guys, I... it's amazing." Kya and Lin admired their handiwork, grins on their faces.

"So...," Kya started, "Po's anyone?"

"We can't spy on him."

"We won't. He said Po's and well... the stomach wants what it wants." Kya argued. Izumi laughed, nodding.

"If he didn't want me to follow him he shouldn't have told me where he's going."

"You'd rather he didn't tell you where he was going?" Lin asked, doubtful.

"Yes, that's what you're for, Chief." Izumi said, taking Kya's arm and leaving the house. They waited for Lin, who took some convincing before the three of them got in the Satomobile and sped off.

___________________________________________

"No." Lin said firmly.

"Come on, just try it!" Kya said, holding the plate in front of her.

"I don't do spicy food, I remember what happened last time." Izumi plucked a popper off the plate, placing it in her mouth and humming with gratitude at the spicy taste.

"Its really good, Lin." She said with her mouthful. Lin looked away and Kya leaned back on her chair. Izumi glanced over at Kya, meeting her gaze in a devious grin.

"Lin," Izumi said, causing the earth bender to look at her.

"Wha-" Izumi pulled her into a kiss, slipping tongue. Lin pulled away, her cheeks red in a blush. 

"Izumi what are you-" Lin's eyes widened when she realized the plan, picking up her wine and drinking it vivaciously. Kya burst into laughter, grabbing Lin's shoulder and kissing her wife on the cheek.

"That was hot." Lin said, coughing. 

"I'm sorry babe, but I had too." Lin swallowed some water and looked between her wives with a grin.

"I'll get you back." She warned.

"I'm sure you will." Kya replied, eating another popper.


End file.
